villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahkshi
The Rahkshi are group of antagonists that appeared in the BIONICLE series. They are the group of armored creatures that served as the soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Rahkshi are in reality not living creatures, but an armor suits that were controlled by worm-like creatures called Kraata. There are also another Rahkshi species who were known as the wild Rahkshi. However unlike the Brotherhood's Rahkshi, these wild Rahkshi were known to live independently on their own and were known to fight against the other Rahkshi as well. Biography Past Over 100,000 years ago when the Makuta were created by the Great Beings, they formed the Brotherhood of Makuta as the organization came into being. Then, they began to create the army of Rahkshi by placing the Kraata into their bodies and mold them into becoming soldiers along with the Toa Hagah,Visorak, Exo-Toa and some Rahi. During the Brotherhood's rule, the Rahkshi serve as both the soldiers and bodyguards as their task was to maintain the balance of the Matoran population. When the League of Six Kingdoms led by Pridak; the former servant of the Brotherhood attempt to overthrow the Great Spirit by invading Metru Nui, Makuta Miserix ordered Teridax to assemble an alliance army of Toa Mangai, Rahkshi, Visorak, Vahki, Exo-Toa, Toa Hagah, various Rahi and various Toa to stop Pridak and his army. The counterattack was a success as the allied forces finally defeated the League of Six Kingdoms along with the Barraki as well. When Teridax and some Makuta fall to the dark side, the Brotherhood of Makuta eventually became evil and corrupted. To this end, they began to used the Rahkshi, Visorak and the rest of their army to begin to oppress the Matoran. Reign of Shadows With Teridax successfully taken over the Great Spirit Robot, he make his first move by sending the surviving Exo-Toa and the Visorak that he created once more across the Matoran Universe. He also have them captured the remaining Makuta and forced them to create the army of the Rahkshi of Heat Vision before eliminating them when they have lived out their usefulness towards him. He then sent the rest of the Rahkshi to invade both the islands of Daxia and Artakha, as the Rahkshi successfully ruined Daxia and killed some of the Order agents there. List of Rahkshi *Known Rahkshi **Turahk, the Rahkshi of Fear **Kurahk, the Rahkshi of Anger **Vorahk, the Rahkshi of Hunger **Lerahk, the Rahkshi of Poison **Guurahk, the Rahkshi of Disintegration **Panrahk, the Rahkshi of Fragmentation **Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Other Rahkshi **Rahkshi of Accurancy **Rahkshi of Adaptation **Rahkshi of Chain Lightning **Rahkshi of Chameleon **Rahkshi of Confusion **Rahkshi of Cyclone **Rahkshi of Darkness **Rahkshi of Density Control **Rahkshi of Dodge **Rahkshi of Elasticity **Rahkshi of Lightning **Rahkshi of Fire Resistance **Rahkshi of Gravity **Rahkshi of Ice Resistance **Rahkshi of Illusion **Rahkshi of Insect Control **Rahkshi of Invulnerability **Rahkshi of Laser Vision **Rahkshi of Magnetism **Rahkshi of Mind Reading **Rahkshi of Molecular Disruption **Rahkshi of Plantlife **Rahkshi of Plasma **Rahkshi of Power Scream **Rahkshi of Quick Healing **Rahkshi of Rahi Control **Rahkshi of Shapeshifting **Rahkshi of Silence **Rahkshi of Sleep **Rahkshi of Slowness **Rahkshi of Sonics **Rahkshi of Stasis Field **Rahkshi of Teleportation **Rahkshi of Vacuum **Rahkshi of Weather Control *Rahkshi Kaita **Rahkshi Kaita Za **Rahkshi Kaita Vo *Kraata-Kal (Later joined the Dark Hunters) Subspecies Rahkshi of Heat Vision The Rahkshi of Heat Vision are one of the Rahkshi breeds that appeared in the ''BIONICLE ''series. They were first introduced in the 2009 storyline, ''Reign of Shadows ''after the previous story ended with Makuta Teridax successfully took over the Matoran Universe after the Great Spirit Mata Nui was reawakened by the Toa Nuva. History In the aftermath of the final battle between the Toa and their allies and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Toa Nuva successfully reawaken Mata Nui. However, what they never realised that they actually had reawakened Teridax after the latter bound Mata Nui's spirit into the Kanohi Ignika and drove the mask out from the Great Spirit Robot and during the celebration, Teridax eventually took over the universe. Teridax then ordered the surviving Exo-Toa to capture the last surviving Makuta and he imprisoned them. He then forced them to produce the Kraata to create the army of Rahkshi of Heat Vision whose armors were then modified by Teridax's power. Once the deed is done, he then ordered the Rahkshi of Heat Vision to eliminate the Makuta. Teridax then sent the group of Rahkshi of Heat Vision after the Toa, Turaga and Matoran of Metru Nui, and then sent the others to the island of Daxia as they reduced the island into rubble. They later captured the Turaga in Metru Nui and imprisoned them below the Coliseum and were ordered by Teridax to keep the Matoran in line. When Tahu uses the Ignika to restore Spherus Magna with its power, the remaining Rahkshi of Heat Vision in the Matoran Universe were eventually destroyed by the mask's energies. Powers Unlike the normal Rahkshi, the Rahkshi of Heat Vision are very powerful and agile. They are also able to cross past terrains with ease as they demonstrated when they climbed over the walls in the island of Artahka during the attack. They also proved to be the most formidable combatants as they easily broke through their enemies's defenses before dispatching them all at once. They are also armed with the Staffs of Heat Vision, which they used both for battles as well as channeling their powers through their staffs. Gallery oooooooooooooooooooo.jpeg|Six Rahkshi that appeared in the 2003 storyline Turahk.jpg|Turahk, the leader of the Six Rahkshi Kurahk.png|Kurahk 1000px-Vorahkwallpaper.jpg|Vorahk Lerahk.gif|Lerahk. Guurahk.png|Guurahk. Panrahk.jpg|Panrahk. 7138-1-1.jpg|Rahkshi of Heat Vision Kraata-Kal.jpg|"Kraata-Kal" CGI Star Rahkshi of Heat Vision.png CGI Stars.png|The Rahkshi of Heat Vision alongside the other STARS sets of 2010. Art Battle in Po-Metru.PNG|The group of Rahkshi of Heat Vision battling the Toa Mahri in Po-Metru. Comic Glatorian vs. Rahkshi.png|The army of Rahkshi of Heat Vision led by Nektann fighting the Glatorian. Set Star Rahkshi of Heat Vision.jpg|The Rahkshi of Heat Vision in its set form. Comic Star Rahkshi of Heat Vision.jpeg|The group of Rahkshi of Heat Vision as seen in the comics. Agori Defender Game 4.png|The pairs of Rahkshi of Heat Vision alongside the Bone Hunter. Battle Video Rahkshi Attack 2.png|The army of Rahkshi of Heat Vision charging into the battle. Art Skakdi and Skrall Surrender.jpeg|The Rahkshi of Heat Vision's defeats. Comic Teridax and Rahkshi.png|The Rahkshi with Teridax. Comic Rahkshi.png|The Rahkshi Trivia *So far, the Rahkshi of Heat Vision were the Rahkshi who were created by Teridax himself alongside Turahk, Kurahk, Vorahk, Guurahk, Lerahk and Panrahk. Navigation Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Mute Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Totalitarians Category:Enforcer Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Polluters Category:Defilers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Villains